PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT In this SBIR project, NewHaptics seeks to increase braille literacy rates and improve educational opportunities in STEM related subjects for the blind by creating a low-cost full-page braille and graphical tactile display. Access to braille and graphical content (e.g. graphs, maps, charts) in an electronic form is essential for literacy and proficiency in science and other math-related subjects. The high cost and limited capability of current single-line refreshable braille displays represents a significant accessibility barrier for people who are blind, and places blind students at a significant disadvantage in today?s increasingly digital classroom. NewHaptics is developing microfluidic technology that makes the creation of a low-cost full-page display possible. Microfluidic circuits are employed to modulate air pressure to raise and lower tactile bubbles on a flat surface. The circuits and bubbles are integrated together in a soft substrate, thus realizing a highly manufacturable and low-cost design. This SBIR project aims to scale down microfluidic circuits and integrate them with tactile bubbles in a microfluidic chip according to braille specifications. In Phase II, we will work closely with potential users and partners in the blind community on final product development. The product will enable true digital interaction using the sense of touch and enhance the quality of life of blind Americans by improving opportunities in education, and ultimately their employment success and independence.